spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Lightem22
Witajcie, Wikianie, w Wikianinie od kuchni! Dzisiaj mam przyjemność zaprezentować Wam administratora licznych projektów, który na Wikii jest już prawie rok. Możecie go głównie zastać na Gothicpedii, Risenpedii i Call of Duty Wiki. Warto też dodać, że jest jednym z projektantów Centrum Społeczności. Tak, mowa tu o [[user:Light22|'Lighcie22']]. Zaznaczam również, że nie jest to wywiad wykonany przeze mnie, tylko przez Pio387, co wynikło z dość problematycznej sytuacji, o której można by długo opowiadać. Przechodząc płynnie do treści wywiadu i dłużej nie zanudzając – zapraszam do czytania! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/c/ce/18993419.png/150px-18993419.png.jpg ---- ;Heja Lajt, z tej strony Wikianin od kuchni, przywitaj i przedstaw się http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png :Cześć, jestem Light22 (dawniej Adi4510), administrator kilku projektów, przykładowo Gothicpedii, Risenpedii i Call of Duty Wiki. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Miło Cię poznać, Adi. Powiedz - co tam u Ciebie słychać? Jak mają się Twoje projekty? :U mnie jak zwykle, dobrze. Co do moich projektów, stale się rozwijają i zyskują nowych edytorów, a ci, którzy już mają pewien staż są bardzo przyjaźni i miło mi się z nimi współpracuje. ;O, miło to słyszeć http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Z tego, co widzę, rozwijasz głównie wiki o grach komputerowych. Rozumiem, że jest to Twoje hobby. Czy i jakie masz jeszcze zainteresowania/hobby? :Mam. Głównie interesuję się piłką nożną i lekkoatletyką. Poza tym, w gronie moich zainteresowań leży jeszcze muzyka heavy metalowa i hard rockowa (choć innym gatunkiem też czasem nie pogardzę http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png). Próbuję również swoich sił w szeroko pojętym webmasterstwie. ;Osiągasz jakieś sukcesy w związku z Twoimi zainteresowaniami? Jakich zespołów muzycznych słuchasz? Jak Ci idzie w "webmasterstwie"? Dlaczego w ogóle lubisz to co robisz? :W ramach moich zainteresowań sportem często wyjeżdżam na jakieś zawody czy turnieje sportowe, pochwalę się, że nie rzadko wyjeżdżam (bądź wyjeżdżamy, jeśli to sport drużynowy) z nich z medalami i innymi nagrodami za swe osiągi http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Słucham głównie AC/DC i Iron Maiden, to moje ulubione zespoły. Jeśli chodzi o webmasterstwo, ogarnąłem już trochę HTML i CSS, a w przyszłości mam zamiar nauczyć się JavaScript http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. Lubię to, co robię za to, że odnajduje się w tym siebie, oraz wiem, że mi to wychodzi http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png. ;Życzę powodzenia w zdobywaniu sukcesów - i tych sportowych i tych związanych ze zdobywaniem technicznej wiedzy http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Jesteś administratorem Gothicpedii, Risenpedii i Call of Duty Wiki - powiedz mi, dlaczego to robisz? Czemu jesteś przywiązany do swoich projektów? Nie masz czasem ochoty powiedzieć sobie "nie" i odejść? :Dlaczego to robię? Głównie z zamiłowania do gier tych serii, no i zżyłem się ze społecznościami tych wiki, polubiłem ich mechanizmy i zapragnąłem zostać na stałe. Choć nigdy kalifem Gothicpedii nie zostałem (pozdrawiam Diode24q http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif), czuję się też na nich odrobinkę ważny. O odejściu póki co nie myślę, nawet nie mam na to ochoty, za bardzo się utożsamiłem z tymi projektami. http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Z projektami utożsamia Cię Twoja nazwa użytkownika i avatar... no właśnie - dlaczego nazywasz się Light22 i dlaczego masz taki, a nie inny avatar? Jesteś jakoś z nim bardzo związany? :Nick pochodzi od głównego bohatera Death Note - Lighta Yagami, awatar również go przedstawia. Choć na ogół do nicku i avatara nie przywiązuję wielkiej wagi, obecne mi się spodobały, nawet bardzo. ;Skoro już dałeś linka do Death Note Wiki, może przejdziemy do tematu związanego z Wikią. Co sądzisz o rozwoju Wikii? Co Ci przypadło do gustu, a co nie, czy Twoim zdaniem pracownicy Wikii dobrze wykonują swoje zadania? :Moim zdaniem, Wikia podążą w dobrym kierunku, choć kilka zmian mogliby sobie odpuścić. Do gustu przypadła mi chętna pomocy, duża polska społeczność. Do pracowników Wikii też nie mam jakichś większych zarzutów, poza tym, że niektóre bugi mogłyby być szybciej i lepiej naprawiane. No i, mniej jedzenia pizzy, a więcej pracowania http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png. ;http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif. Społeczność... coś, co utrzymuje wielu użytkowników na Wikii... a ty dlaczego tak bardzo ją lubisz? Jakie ma zalety, a jakie wady? Czy Wikia dba o rozwój społeczności na Wikii? :Społeczność lubię, ponieważ tak jak napisałem wyżej, jest gotowa do pomocy. Poza tym, przyjazna i miła. Znajdują się tu ludzie z przeróżnymi zainteresowaniami, którzy się łączą i wspólnie tworzą wiki na swój ulubiony temat. To jest właśnie magia Wikii http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png. A czy Wikia o nią dba? Pewnie tak, ale mogliby to robić trochę przykładniej http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png. ;Napisałeś, że społeczność to "magia Wikii" - co Twoim zdaniem należy jeszcze do takich "magii"? :Wiki o przeróżnych, nawet niektórym odległych tematach. Od gier przez historię na anime i mandze kończąc. Należą się podziękowania dla współtwórców wiki o poszczególnych tematach, za poświęcanie wolnego czasu na budowanie centrum wiedzy dla czytelników http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. ;W końcu Wikia wspiera 404 000 społeczności swoimi rozszerzeniami, które głównie wspierają Oasis. Skoro już zacząłem o skórce, to która bardziej przypada Tobie do gustu - Oasis, MonoBook, czy inna, ale niedostępna na Wikii? Ostatnio też można usłyszeć o pomyśle wprowadzenia Vectora jako jednej ze skórek - co o tym myślisz? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png :Korzystam jak większość, z Oasisa, choć dla mnie Monobook nie jest szczególnie szpetną skórką, a jego dostosowanie uważam za jedną z podstawowych rzeczy. Vector jako jedna ze skórek? Czemu nie, i tak spodoba się większości "starym wyjadaczom" lepiej niż Oasis, choć ja nic szczególnego w nim nie widzę. (: ;No, mi osobiście podoba się MonoBook, ale nie rozwódźmy się nad tym http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png. Czy jest jeszcze jakieś pytanie, na które chcesz odpowiedzieć, a które tutaj nie padło? :Oczywiście, kogo pozdrawiam (: . ;No co ty nie powiesz http://images.wikia.com/myslec/images/thumb/0/0a/5b90157fe321d.png/19px-5b90157fe321d.png! A więc, kogo pozdrawiasz? (-: :No więc, lista będzie długa: Pozdrawiam Ciebie, Wedkarskiego, Diode24q, Damiana102, Mysleca, Vuha, Baakamono, Nanakiego, MGRINZa, Martinussa, ProOskiego, Laresa174, Wojnxa, Aurorę Tieri, Paskudnika, SpY'a, Kubuśka24, NihilusXa, PaladynaLothara, Ossowskiego21, Marcopolo99, GothicFana94, Tora82, Kubara906, Yeshqu, Jaa98, Wesołego666, Szklarza, Pirra, Talho, NexGaminga27, Migulo i Dragoniara, to chyba wszyscy, a jeśli o kimś zapomniałem, to przepraszam, niech się sam dopisze w komentarzu http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png. ;No, to rzeczywiście długie te pozdrowienia. Ja już się będę żegnał - pa Adi http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif :Dzięki, również żegnam. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/d/d9/Wave_emoticon.gif ---- To tyle. Klasycznie przypominam o możliwości zgłaszania innych użytkowników do wywiadu tutaj. W razie innych pytań i propozycji zachęcam do zostawienia komentarza. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach